Tied To You
by PearlLane
Summary: Can a spark lit at the end of summer last a school year apart? *writen for a challenge at *


Two summers with time spent in the Hampton's had not been anything that Jenny could have foreseen but she was lucky enough to receive the chance. As she sat on the beach she watched the sunset sink below the water, coloring the skies and water surface in pinks, purples, and blues. It was a site sure never seen back home in the city, which is exactly where she was headed in a week to return to school. But this year would be different, her brother would be off at Dartmouth and since most of her friends were his friends that meant they were all leaving too.

Standing at the peer Nate could see her small figure sitting just before the shore, feet setting a mold in the wet sand. The blanket she had wrapped around her was sliding off her one shoulder and he could see the naked skin not covered by her halter top. For the usually pale woman she had a nice tan to her skin from the time spent outside this summer. Taking a deep breath he began to descend the stairs to the sandy floor and walked in her direction.

Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the approaching of anyone, let alone Nate Archibald. There was just something about him that when she was around him she felt the need for restraint. He was always the most genuine guy with her, so gentle and kind. Plus he trusted her to tell and share things with her that most reserved for great friends. But she had no time to put up her normal guard before he sat beside her, "Hey."

Looking to him she gave a wide smile, "Hi, what are you up to?" His hair was getting too long again, nearly covering his eyes. His stunning, sea blue eyes that captivated her each time she looked in them. He wore faded and worn in blue jeans with a white button down shirt hanging over the waistband of his jeans.

He caught her eyeing him and it made him smile, the look in her eyes as she traveled his body was like nothing he had seen before. It was a delicate want but also full of an unattainable hunger, which if he was to be honest wasn't unattainable for her if she wanted it. To say he didn't feel a spark in Jenny's presence would be a gigantic lie, she was gorgeous and mature for her age and incredibly amazing on the inside as well. "I was just taking a walk to think, you?"

"About the same, just watching the sunset." She nodded her head towards the quickly disappearing sun. "It is just so beautiful."

The largest star in the sky got nothing but a small glance from his eyes, he turned his sight back to Jenny as she watched it fall. "Yeah, it really is."

Without notice Nate's face had come close to Jenny's, so close that when she turned to him his mouth was just inches from her own. The lack of distance took her by surprise and a small gasp left her lips, which Nate felt upon his own. They each scanned the others features, she noticing that he hadn't shaved today or even a couple days and him that she was completely without makeup and still glowing. Finally their eyes returned to each other's and held a gaze for a few moments. Slowly Nate inched closer and closer, Jenny stayed frozen to her spot. "Nate."

Her voice and concern was cut off as he laid his lips softly on her own, and like that they stayed for seconds and then Nate reached out and put his hand around her waist and pulled her body as close to his as he could manage. That hand ran up her back and into her golden locks as the kiss deepened and intensified. Jenny's hand flew up to his chest and gripped his shirt to make sure he was real and so was this moment. His hands upon her created a heat beneath her skin that not even the summer sunshine could have.

After minutes had passed they broke for air, but she was still brushed up against him and felt the rise and fall of his chest against her own. Looking around she saw a dark blue sky full of stars, they had missed the final rest of the sunset being caught up in each other. A tingle went down her spin as she felt his knuckles brush her cheek and tuck hair behind her ear. "I've wanted to do that all summer."

She smiled as he continued to rub his thumb across the span on her cheek bone and she reached up to trace her fingers along his five o'clock shadow. "Can't say I disagree." They both smiled and joined in another kiss, this one lest heat filled but still passionate. Breaking apart again Jenny gave him a serious look, "But we can't do this Nate. Not now anyways."

Puzzlement filled his face and he tried to find the reason she did, "What? Why not?"

Trailing her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck she took a deep breath before she began. "You're leaving for USC in what four days? We can't start something if you are going all the way across country for school."

Her voice was beginning to tremble and eyes to gloss, it killed Nate inside to see her upset. "I know it is a long ways but we can try it can't we?"

Shaking her head Jenny refused to let the tears fall from her eyes, "No, there is no way I want you to feel tied down while you are out there."

"But I want to be tied down, if I am tied down to you." He placed both is hands on the sides of her head and forced her to look at him. "Jenny you have stolen my heart, and long before this summer. I think you took it with you the night of Blair's birthday party two years ago. I had never had anyone to actually listen to my troubles and provide honest advice." He saw the singular tear escape and run down her cheek but he caught it before it got far.

If she could have known that night she would have said something, "Nate I've never met a guy like you, you have it all but you don't want it. You want what you want and go for it, reputation be damned." She knew Dan would kill her if she promised herself to Nate but she had done it two years ago with out her own knowledge, so why not let it be known now. "What if we leave this a bit open, no strings while apart but when you come back I'll be here; Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and then Summer again."

Taking her hand from behind his head he kissed her wrist and then the palm of her hand, "Sounds like a great plan. We can come back here in the winter and sit on the beach in the snow, be each other's presents." He only agreed to the rules to have her in anyway possible, he knew he wouldn't seek the comforts of another if he knew she was here waiting for him. Seeing her smile she knew it was going to be fine, he leaned back in and kissed her once more.

Getting lost in each other they fell back on the sand and continued; they had two years to make up for in just four days. Even if their relationship would become the 'see you when I see you' type it was worth it to know that when they saw each other it was like no time had passed.


End file.
